Moon's Mutt
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Moon's flawless winning streak came crashing to an end which affected her more than she ever thought it would. Fleeing from Alola, leaving her friends and family behind, she became more or less bitter with the world, finding peace in only one thing: The joys of bestial sex with Pokemon. Moon/Houndoom. Obviously pretty darn AU. Hope you enjoy!


**AN:** Yo, so this is my first story for this twisted account. I have quite a few stories already written or partly written, but I do not plan to update often. Be warned that this account will have some screwed up things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! The warnings here would be: **Bestiality** , I suppose.

Currently, this is only a one-shot per my original plan, but if there is some demand for more - or I just feel like it - I may write more.

* * *

The forest was brimming with annoying life. Bug-type Pokemon screeched out their headache-inducing cries as Moon dreaded every step. This girl's personality had completely flipped once she lost the Pokemon League again and again and again. Her Pokemon just weren't good enough, or so she told herself.

Her adventure through the Alola region had been an amazing one, fun and exciting challenges rested around every corner, and the best part about it all - Moon always won. She had never lost since the day her journey started. Taking down opponent after opponent, she swept through the region with her name being carried from town to town. She'd even managed to have a fan club created for her. She was the star of Alola, even if she wasn't born in Alola.

Things had been going great for her, she was on top of the world as far as she was concerned, but then the league came. Her chances at victory seemed high, just like every other time. Yet, the reality struck hard. After a few surprisingly tough battles, Moon arrived at the throne of the champion, but she had one more opponent. One sole person stopping her from claiming the title of strongest in Alola.

That's when it happened. The star, the bright, bright star, lost. Crushed, more accurately. Each and every one of her Pokemon fell to the ground in only minutes of being released from their capsules. She couldn't even take down one of her opponent's incredibly powerful Pokemon.

Leaving the arena, she was completely lost internally. She couldn't deal with this sudden defeat, after having victories handed to her on silver platters, she found herself with a heart-stopping loss.

Friends and family supported her, encouraging her to give it another go and rise up to the challenge. She could make an amazing comeback and do to him what he did to her. Accepting this new found resolve, she did just that. She arrived at the league, took down the Elite Four, and… Lost.

Soon after, she tried again. But lost to the Elite Four. And again, lost to the Elite Four. Again, lost to the Elite Four. Lost to the Elite Four. To the Elite Four. The Elite Four. Elite Four. Over and Over again. She could no longer make it to the champion.

This crushed her to the point of no return. Then she abandoned everyone. Running from her losses, unable to face those she'd impressed for so long. Unable to see posters of her face. Unable to stand those who had once been a part of her fanclub. It was a nightmare hanging around Alola. She had to leave.

Kanto, her original home region, wasn't an option, her name had been spread to there, thanks to her origins. Instead, she found her new home in Johto. While the regions were linked, she found it to be distant enough to avoid much recognition, especially if she stayed away from busy areas like Goldenrod.

Not to mention, she loved the Johto environments she had tastes of back in Alola.

The depression got to her a little too hard, her personality taking a turn for the worse as she became bitter. Bitter about her losses, bitter about her infamy, and bitter about herself. She couldn't handle losing, she couldn't handle the loss of her fanclub, and she was now running from her defeat - away from friends and family.

A clear sign of her change was her aggravation over the loud Ledybas and Caterpies. Nothing the old Moon would've gotten even slightly frustrated over. However, the biggest change - undoubtedly - was the way she'd decided on how to calm her temper. With sex.

Yet, she had no patience for humans. No, none whatsoever. That is why she'd resorted to the carnal sex of Pokemon. Something humans couldn't quite pull off as well as the beastly Pokemon that inhabited the world.

And now, with the bugs becoming too much, she needed something to put her at ease. Sex didn't calm her until it was all over with, but that's what she cared about.

Her slender hand reached into her bag, finding three Pokeballs. She only needed one, and she knew just the Pokemon. One she'd caught from Johto. In fact, only one Pokemon from Alola had the pleasure of being her mate. The other's being left behind in Alola. Lycanroc was her first partner, but she'd found a new one that she was currently in love with from Johto. Her very own Houndoom.

Holding the ball out in her palm, the capsule opening and unleashing the beast. A perverted smile had already spread along her face, thin lips curling at the ends. The noise of the bugs immediately became blocked out with the large beast's arrival.

Its growl was friendly, but chilling at the same time. Houndoom knew what she wanted. She rarely used him for fighting, instead, she treated him like a toy. Her appreciation of Pokemon had mostly died with her dreams of being the league champion. Instead, her appreciation only lied with them as useful means to get off - a state of mind that still felt as good as ever.

She got onto her knees, inspecting her Pokemon from below. Its knot had begun to extend, thick and throbbing already. "Good boy." She muttered. "You're my favourite cock." She wasn't speaking to the Houndoom, just his growing erection.

Her left hand pushed up against the underside of his shaft. It was extremely hot, almost too hot to comfortable touch for an extended period of time. After some experimenting, she figured it was due to his fire typing. The heat only made things feel better in Moon's twisted mind.

As the beastly Pokemon just stood still, letting his master fondle and inspect his cock, Moon found herself licking her lips. "I don't think I want to wait much longer." She was already rubbing her thighs together, a wetness forming quickly between her legs.

She briefly leant forward to place a soft kiss on its tip, throbbing to her tease. "Let's get right to it!" She cheered pervertedly. Spinning herself around, she got on her hands and knees, facing away from the Pokemon and his intimidating cock.

Moon wriggled her short shorts down, thin black panties drenched right through coming down with them. Her light pink pussy exposed, she swayed her sizable ass back and forth, alluring her pet. It took a few slow steps towards her. He knew what she wanted; what she was demanding, but even Pokemon enjoy their fair share of teasing.

His hot tongue licked up the wet slit before his eyes. Moon's entire body shivering, her ample thighs shaking with ecstasy. "Ahh~" She gasped, using all of her upper body strength to stop her head from crashing towards the dirt as she curved her back to push her ass out further towards the beast.

The Houndoom kept licking up her cunt, starting with her sensitive clitoris, and moving upwards in clean sweeps. Each and every lap caused her spine to tingle, her stomach to feel weightless, and legs to numb. Burning with passion - and a side of extreme body heat - the Houndoom's tongue couldn't feel any more mind-blowing, however, Moon only wanted to feel better and better. To ease the pain of her losses in the dark past that she could not overcome, and bathe in the pleasure and warmth of the erotic side of taming Pokemon.

She knew she wasn't the only one to use Pokemon in this regard, but she had never known someone who did - at least openly. There were rumours that once had emerged when she lived back in Kanto about someone who set off on their journey, got addicted to her Pokemon in a less than decent manner, and lost her mind in that 'forbidden' realm. Moon didn't fully comprehend what exactly that story insinuated until she let herself get taken by a Pokemon, ravenous and raw. She was in love with the feeling, but mostly, she was in love with the mind-numbing sensation it flooded her with, unable to remember her past until the experience faded away.

"K-Keep… Keep eating me out!" She spat, her own teeth making indents in her pale white arm that rested against the dirt. Moon hadn't exactly been the best trainer to her Houndoom, but he forgave her for letting him take her almost daily, sometimes more.

Moon found herself bucking her hips back towards her Houndoom, desperately needing more pleasure. Her lust had been growing ever since her first time with a Pokemon. She found herself needing their company constantly.

Drooling uncontrollably over her arm, she huffed loudly, almost sounding pained. "Please! I need your fat cock!" She begged, fingers tearing up the grass beneath. The Houndoom growled playfully, his tongue leaving the wet valley presented openly and, instead, took long licks of her ample ass.

"Mm… When did you get so sadistic?! Just… Just fuck me already!" The fact her Houndoom wasn't entirely obeying her orders was actually starting to annoy the girl, but she had trouble staying mad when feeling the pleasure of his hot tongue and the thought of letting his cock inside of her again.

The tongue took its sweet time moving from her ass to down the small of her curved back before he stepped closer, strong legs appearing on either side of Moon. She felt an unforgettable warmth press against her lower lips as his growling echoed around her head. "Oh yes! Please!"

His tail brushed along the shivering thighs of the once-renowned trainer. The tip of his burning hot cock found her pussy with ease, perfectly lining himself up. This beast had done this many times and had learnt what was required of him.

"Fucking stop stalling!" She was close to turning around and forcing him inside, but that urge was no longer needed once he finally pushed himself forward, spreading her walls apart to make room for his sizeable member. "Aaah! F-Fuck!" Moon swore, more saliva escaping her mouth as her eyesight faded for a moment. The girl had certainly become more vulgar in all aspects after her escape from her defeated past.

The Houndoom pushed until he was entirely inside of her, the heat numbing the girl's body. Her body was tensing as she gasped, mouth hanging open. Her mind was hazy, not able to think of anything but the pleasure, the warmth, and the size of her partner's cock.

Houndoom's cock pulled back, almost completely leaving her stretched body. The absence felt horrifyingly lonely, she was close to pleading for him to thrust in immediately, but it was pointless as that is exactly what he did.

His body smacked harshly against her sizable ass, bringing the skin to ripple as she was forced forwards from his strength. The cock throbbed intensely inside of her. "Oooooh~! Fuck yes!" She cried out, her erotic moans fading off amongst the trees of the dense bug-filled forest.

Her Houndoom created a rhythm to pound her with, listening closely to the moans that escaped her wide open lips; sounds only a true pervert could create. His own growling and panting seemed to make her more excited, the animalistic sounds beside her right ear.

Her pussy was tighter than the beast recalled, but that only made the sex more enjoyable, his enthusiasm being made clear by the roughness of his mad thrusting. The length, and more importantly girth, was beginning to fill the girl completely with each push forward. The increase of his member only meant more mind-numbing pleasure would wash over her like a surging flood, taking her to someplace far away, distant from her life in Alola.

"F-Faster! Please! Harder, too!" She shouted with a mixture of begging and commanding. Houndoom would do so, not because of her point of authority - frankly, she had little to no authority in her current position - but because this Houndoom would want nothing more than watch her writhe around in the dirt, trying desperately to handle the overwhelming pleasure from his cock. This primitive instincts demanded he fill her womb with his seed, knotting inside of her and making sure she carry his offspring. His mind could not comprehend the fact that it was flat-out impossible for most Pokemon to breed with humans.

He let his cock ruthlessly thrust inside of her, forcing her entire body to shudder and push against the forest ground. The girl, angry at the world, couldn't muster any hatred in this state, and that was one of the main reasons she loved it so dearly. Helplessly letting saliva dribble onto the grass below her, her eyes began to roll backwards with the dominating heat inside of her. She could do nothing but ride this satisfaction until it was over. She set herself up for this again, and she was so very thankful she did.

Experimenting with Pokemon was the best thing she'd ever done in her life, easily beating out her entire Alolan journey in her twisted mind.

His cock was perfectly shaped for her pussy, that or she had begun to shape herself to match. Either way, it resulted in him rubbing against spots that sent waves of burning ecstasy throughout her entire body. She felt as though her orgasm was rapidly approaching. It was the rushing pressure surrounding her lower stomach, the tightness spreading across her torso, and the sudden chills gracing the tips of her fingers that gave it away. She'd felt many orgasms in her post-Alolan life, and while they all felt different to her, she had certainly found the talent to tell when she was close.

She _really_ wanted her orgasm, and a full-force one too, but she also desperately wanted him to cum inside of her as well. Just as humans are unique, each Pokemon have their own length, girth, and load sizes. Not to mention, different species have different shapes for their genitalia. So far, Moon had only dealt with Pokemon with cocks like Houndoom or Lycanroc. She preferred Houndoom, and his two types helped greatly. The fire-type making his cock and load much hotter, and the dark-type making him often play rougher.

That dark-type was beginning to show through when she started moaning even louder, throat started to ache with the passion behind her voice. "Oo-ooh! Make… Make me cum!" In reply, a hefty paw applied pressure to the side of her head, pushing her left ear to the ground. Unable to lift her head, Moon suddenly felt powerless, simply getting pounded with immense force, drooling and moaning. With eyes rolled back and a body filled to the brim with an absurd amount of pleasure, Moon's hips bucked backwards, taking in the full size of his burning hot cock again and again.

Her moans suddenly became unintelligible gurgles, her body tensing entirely before a stream of her own fluids began squirting onto the grass beneath her. "Mmnnnn! GNNnnn!" Her orgasm had come full swing. The temperature of her body was fluctuating wildly - the heat of his cock with the chills of being dominated affected her body in strange ways. She almost never came so hard she squirted, so this feeling was completely unique to her. The pressure against her head made the world feel as though it was spinning around her, everything orbiting to her pleasure. Nothing about her past mattered, nothing about her future mattered; right now, only the present was of her concern.

Her body was twitching and writhing around, taking his length and girth despite already reaching peak pleasure. A small part of her mind wondered whether it was a good idea to overwhelm yourself like this, but the rest of her mind was already drowned in the pleasure and couldn't care less; in fact, it made her just want more.

Houndoom's thick cock felt the brunt of her orgasm in the form of her pussy clamping down on him, almost as if it were a desperate attempt to wring the seed from his cock. His eyes glanced towards her face, tongue hanging out and whites taking over her eyes, he found himself feeling a sense of pride and undeniable dominance. The colour red plastered over her face, centering around her cheeks and over the bridge of her nose.

Left over trails of saliva gleamed in the sunlight breaking through the roof of leaves above them. She was having difficulty keeping a steady breathing pace, instead she was heaving in as much oxygen as she could manage between violent thrusts and powerful body spasms.

From her toes to her fingertips, Moon was riding out her orgasm with her beastly Pokemon making sure it lasted as long as possible - not entirely what Houndoom was doing, he just madly desired to cum too.

However, as her orgasm began to die out, she started becoming more and more demanding of his seed as the finisher to their ' _training'_ session. Moon's eyes slowly recovered their main purpose of sight, viewing the grass and his large paw beside her head, still pinned to the ground by his other paw against the dirt. "C-Cum! Cum inside me!" She pleaded, brain still mostly fogged up from the satisfaction and her passing orgasm.

Houndoom was more than okay with that order, after all, that's entirely what he had planned. Both knew it was coming up, his cock twitching and swelling with each and every thrust. His gaze turned sharper as his thick cock pushed in as far as it could. He was becoming swollen that he could no longer pull out properly. That was exactly when the rush of his mind-numbingly hot cum flooded inside of her. "AAHHHH!" Moon moaned, legs twitching with delight as his seed flowed deep within her, almost feeling endless. In fact, she could feel it building up inside of her, if he came anymore than his normal amount, she might just show signs of it externally.

Moon was panting as Houndoom filled her womb; she was acting more like a beast than he was. His cock had knotted her, becoming so large that he simply had to wait until his sexual excitement dies down. Moon was more than pleased with his current size, the warmth invading her body, and the addicting ecstasy running through her veins; all shown by the dopey smile spread across her face, held down by a powerful paw.

"Aaah… Aaahh… Aaaaahhh…" She was worn out - an understatement, really - as she, too, had to wait on the forest floor, but her mind was at peace with the world, herself, and her past - for now, at least. Houndoom had done quite the number on her, and she decided right then and there that she'd have to do something special for him later, something she hadn't thought to do for one of her Pokemon since her early journey through Alola. It was almost as if this rough, primal sex was therapeutic for her.

* * *

Eventually, the wait came to an end, as his cock had begun shrinking, but not yet entirely withdrawn. Moon slowly got off the floor, feeling the cum shift inside of her and begin to make its way back out of her. She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing her Houndoom, standing almost proudly. His abyss-like black fur didn't reflect the glints of light in the forest like most fur would, as a Pokemon, he felt unique to her. It was a strange, but familiar feeling.

"Hey…" Her eyes still had a perverted gleam to them, but her voice sounded a bit more mellow than her usual harsh tone with him. "Houndoom…" She felt as though she needed to say something to him, but she couldn't find any words to speak. Finally, she just powered through and spoke the words that came to mind. "Thank you for your help! Please use me again!"

Well… That wasn't quite how she expected to say that, but whatever.

The Houndoom just growled playfully and gave what she considered to be a nod. He had no reason to refuse exactly, in fact, he was more than happy with those words. Just to know that this wasn't the first, and won't be the last time he gets to experience his trainer, Moon.

She brought her hands up to his long face, moving her own face closer. Houndoom immediately began to lick at her cheeks. His tongue was almost scorching hot; if he kept it down on her skin any longer than a few seconds, it would likely leave some burns. Regardless, she didn't mind. His tongue occasionally brushed against her lips, or even slipped inside of her mouth for a moment, but Moon was completely okay with it all. Perhaps it was the side-effects of amazing sex, but she was perfectly happy with him doing whatever. She even kissed back a little, but wasn't horny enough to bring her tongue into this. Maybe next time.

"I want to thank you more. For putting up with me when I'm irritated… And haunted by my past, which you had absolutely nothing to do with… I know you only get to see this side of me when I'm bathing in the post-sex glory, but I really do value you. And I apologise that soon enough, I'll get angry over something silly, but on the bright side, I let you have some fun too." Moon laughed. She felt a little odd, talking to a creature that couldn't reciprocate in the same language, but being naked with more than a few questionable notes about her appearance, that was the last thing that'd seem odd.

She petted his head, right between his horns. "I know! I'll get you some Pokebeans or whatever they have here in Johto. Maybe Aprijuice?" Houndoom seemed more than pleased with that, having never received a treat from her before. "Sounds good then." She smiled once more. "And thank you again."

Moon returned her currently-beloved Pokemon back into his ball, before she began cleaning herself up. She cleaned up what she could of the strong scented liquid Houndoom had left for her, fitting her shorts back on, and fixed her hat and brown hair. The bug-types could be heard again in the distance, almost creating a rhythm in her mind, nodding her head along to the buzzing. With a rare smile on her face, a spring in her step, and a beat in her head, she took off again, continuing on with her walk through a forest in the wonderful region of Johto.


End file.
